The past decade has witnessed an extraordinary increase in research progress and innovation on ultrathin two-dimensional (2-D) nanomaterials. These 2-D nanomaterials include industrial scale materials, such as graphene, as well as emerging materials such as hexagonal boron nitride, silicene, molybdenum disulfide, and many others that have generated considerable interest as they demonstrate a vast array of unique physical properties. Two-dimensional nanomaterials offer great potential in numerous applications such as in electronics, energy storage, water remediation, paints and coatings, sensors, lighting, composites, and biomedicine. As the utilization of 2-D nanomaterials continues to rise, with greater expansion into industrial applications, the potential for workplace and environmental exposures throughout the life cycle of these materials will successively increase as well. In FY19 approximately 20 companies that may handle graphene or other 2-D nanomaterials were contacted regarding participation this study. Two site visits were conducted and one industrial hygiene site assessment has been completed, where study participants were enrolled and air samples collected. Two additional site assessments have been scheduled. Additional site assessments will be conducted in FY20 with the aim to enroll approximately 80 participants and collect approximately 500 air samples.